DW and Brain Haiku Season 3
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems about "D.W. and Brain deja vu," occurring during the third season, written in groups of 5/7/5 syllables. A must-read for "Leave It to Beaver," "Get Smart," and "Full House" fans. Please read and review. Updated September 30, 2013. If you liked this, read "Michelle and Joey Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


(Updated September 30, 2013)

_**Author's Notes**_

I am very likely to add more haiku to each story every time I add a new season of "D.W. and Brain Haiku" because many similarities between D.W. and Brain are seasons apart.

These haiku are arranged in chronological order. You may notice that I use a lot of the same endings over and over. The haiku that end with "Hints of The Beaver" and "Hints of June Cleaver" mean that they are possible allusions to _Leave It to Beaver_, the haiku that end with "Hints of Maxwell Smart" and "Hints of Larabee" mean that they are possible allusions to _Get Smart_, and the haiku that end with "Hints of Michelle T" and "Hints of Joey G" mean that they are possible allusions to _Full House_ (Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone). Apparently it's television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. Did you get that?

**1 Brain in "The Ballad of Buster Baxter" 1**

He concluded that

No one invited Buster

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**2 D.W. in "D.W., All Fired Up" 1**

Dad put her in charge

Of the fire drills at home

Hints of The Beaver

**3 D.W. in "I'd Rather Read It Myself" 1**

For only one day

D.W. could read books

Like Alan Powers

**4 D.W. in "I'd Rather Read It Myself" 2**

This is the third time

That she brought up the snowball

(Max and Larabee)

**5 Brain in "Sue Ellen and The Brainasaurous" 1**

For the tease, he wore

Arthur's glasses and sweater

Like D.W.

**6 Brain in "Sue Ellen and The Brainasaurous" 2**

He hogged the report

Sue Ellen wanted to help

Like D.W.

**7 Brain in "Sue Ellen and The Brainasaurous" 3**

He caused the dino

Skeleton to fall apart

Hints of Michelle T

**8 Brain in "Sue Ellen and The Brainasaurous" 4**

He told Sue Ellen

His is right and hers is wrong

Like D.W.

**9 Brain in "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" 1**

Instead of TV

His mind's on the honor roll

Like D.W.

**10 Brain in "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" 2**

He's on the seesaw

Arthur left in a hurry

Like D.W.

**11 D.W. in "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" 1**

She refuses to

Be on Buster's TV show

Like Alan Powers

**12 Brain in "And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids" 3**

Can he imitate

A frog, a cow, and a bee?

(Michelle and Joey)

**13 D.W. in "The Chips Are Down" 1**

Arthur would not let

Her eat the potato chips

(Michelle and Joey)

**14 D.W. in "The Chips Are Down" 2**

She and Binky thought

That green chips were poisonous

(Max and Larabee)

**15 Brain in "The Chips Are Down" 1**

Sun bites are hotter

Than baked pizza potatoes

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**16 D.W. in "Revenge of the Chip" 1**

Arthur helped her by

Removing all newspapers

Hints of June Cleaver

**17 D.W. in "Revenge of the Chip" 2**

This is the fourth time

That she brought up the snowball

(Max and Larabee)

**18 D.W. in "Arthur's Treasure Hunt" 1**

She offered to trade

A penny for tiny dimes

Like Alan Powers

**19 Brain in "Arthur's Treasure Hunt" 1**

He found in his yard

Some thirty-year-old pennies

Like D.W.

**20 D.W. in "What Scared Sue Ellen?" 1**

Arthur did not know

The deep voice was his sister's

Like Alan Powers

**21 D.W. in "Clarissa Is Cracked" 1**

This is the fifth time

That she brought up the snowball

(Max and Larabee)

**22 Brain in "Arthur's Dummy Disaster" 1**

The joke was about

An elephant in a fridge

Hints of Michelle T

**23 Brain in "Francine and the Feline" 1**

Francine knew that Brain

Had a virtual hamster

Like D.W.

**24 D.W. in "Francine and the Feline" 2**

Pal took a cookie

That she left lying around

Like Alan Powers

**25 D.W. in "Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight" 1**

She and Nadine tie

All games like _Confuse the Goose  
><em>

Like Alan Powers

**26 D.W. in "D.W.'s Perfect Wish" 1**

A big birthday cake

She turns five years old in March

Like Alan Powers

**27 D.W. in "D.W.'s Perfect Wish" 2**

She's not excited

About turning five years old

Hints of Michelle T

**28 D.W. in "D.W.'s Perfect Wish" 3**

Arthur reminds her

Of the great year that she had

Hints of Michelle T

**29 D.W. in "D.W.'s Perfect Wish" 4**

This is the sixth time

That she brought up the snowball

(Max and Larabee)

**30 D.W. in "Arthur and D.W. Clean Up" 1**

The stuffed animals

Must be in a certain place

Hints of Michelle T

**31 D.W. in "Arthur and D.W. Clean Up" 2**

Arthur would not put

Doll clothes on tiny hangers

Hints of Michelle T

**Haiku Notes: **One, General Max stating the obvious; Two, Beaver in "Junior Fire Chief;" Four, Max in "The Apes of Rath" and "Age Before Duty," and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Seven, Michelle in "Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur;" Twelve, Joey in "Working Mothers," "Nice Guys Finish First," and "Designing Mothers," and Michelle in "Working Mothers;" Thirteen, Michelle and Joey in "Those Better Not Be the Days;" Fourteen, Max and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Fifteen, Max in "Snoopy Smart vs. the Red Baron;" Sixteen, June in "The Paper Route;" Seventeen, Max in "The Apes of Rath" and "Age Before Duty," and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Twenty-One, Max in "The Apes of Rath" and "Age Before Duty," and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Twenty-Two, Michelle in "Silence Is Not Golden;" Twenty-Seven, Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 1;" Twenty-Eight, Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 1;" Twenty-Nine, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Thirty, Michelle in "The Trouble with Danny;" Thirty-One, Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2."

_**Author's Notes**_

I'm surprised that I thought up this many haiku for season 3. I'm especially surprised that I had more sitcom-themed haiku than "Like D.W." and "Like Alan Powers" haiku. That may change in the future.

Haiku 4,17, 21, and 29 are almost identical. I think that season 3 had more episodes that referred to D.W.'s snowball than any other season. I decided to change the endings from "Hints of Larabee" to "(Max and Larabee)" because the allusion appears to be twofold. Max making strong accusations against Larabee, and Larabee covering the floors of his apartment with sand. Read the "Return of the Snowball" haiku that allude to the same _Get Smart_ characters and episodes in "D.W. and Brain Haiku Season 7."


End file.
